eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eureka
:For the series, see Eureka Seven. is a member of the Gekkostate. Eureka is a girl born by the Scub Coral, a race of assimilating, intelligent, lifeforms that landed on Earth via falling satellite (which was also named "EUREKA"), and is therefore a human-form Coralian. She is the pilot of the Nirvash typeZERO LFO. Eureka treats the typeZERO not as a machine, but as a companion with thoughts and feelings of its own. A bit of an enigma, Eureka is a young girl who has trouble communicating with and understanding other human beings. Eureka speaks very calmly and directly, and due to her initial lack of empathy, often comes across as blunt. She is often perplexed by other peoples' emotions and behaviors. She is more than an expert LFO pilot, and used to be part of a Military Special Operations Force Unit untill she left with Holland. Eureka ends up taking in three children orphaned during her time in the SOFs, becoming their adoptive mother and learning a bit about humanity. However, her physical and mental states undergo many more major changes after meeting Renton Thurston, due to the feelings of love he has for her. Personality She is a quiet and mysterious girl who doesn't show emotion a lot and doesn't smiles much but all that changed when she met Renton. Before meeting Renton she didn't understand human nature or the way of thinking making her naive but in season 2 she started to understand humans and started to fall in love with Renton. In season 3 and 4 she now shows more emotion and smiles more and people think that way because Renton changes her. In AO she became more of a woman/mother and no longer naive but she started to be more embarrassed when Elena mention the moon or when Ao thinks the baby girl father is Renton's. She grown into a loving mother/wife and was willing to save her son's life than her own. History Eureka Seven: AO 13 years before the start of the'' Eureka Seven: AO storyline, Eureka, then pregnant, fell from the sky seemingly out of nowhere above Iwato island. She was rescued by Naru's father, and gave birth to Ao shortly after. She was feared by the island's citizens for her being a foreigner and having strange hair, but Dr. Toshio Fukai took her in and hid her and Ao.'' Eureka went missing 10 years before the start of the series after a Scub Burst occured. According to Gazelle's father, she was taken by the Americans during this event, and Ao was left to Dr. Fukai. During her time on Iwato, Eureka dyed both her hair, as well as her son's hair brown to avoid suspicion and backlash while residing there. She is referenced by Truth as being the true "owner" of the Nirvash Mark I, and is also seen in a vision by Elena Peoples, along with Bellforest and the Nirvash typeZERO.Eureka Seven: AO episode 11: Plateaux of Mirror (Mirror of the World) It was revealed that Generation Bleu knew how Eureka came to the Eureka Seven: AO world: by way of a Scub Burst, where she unconsciously fell from the Nirvash. Knowing this fact, the space team (known as Team Harlequin) teased Ao as being an "alien". During this mission, Ao, became trapped on a chunk of Scub Coral threatening to crash into the earth. When the chunk began to break up, the Gekko was shown to have been inside. As the ship entered the atmosphere the Nirvash typeZERO climbed out of the Gekko and through non-verbal communication instructed Ao to ride the Gekko like a board to avoid burning up in the atmosphere. After landing in the ocean, the cockpit to the Nirvash typeZERO opened revealing Eureka, stunning the bewildered Ao. This Eureka comes from a time before her first appearance on Earth, as she is still pregnant with Ao but it is later revealed in episode 14 that Eureka is pregnant with a girl and that Ao has an older sister. She tells Ao that she and Renton were trying to use the Gekko to solve the disappearances of Scub Corals by subsuming the ship into the coral. Before they could finish, that very chunk of coral vanished, taking Eureka and the Gekko with it. In episode 21, Eureka appears before Elena and Maggie Kwan as a hologram, trying to contact Ao. Ignoring her questions about Ao's whereabouts, Elena lunges angrily toward Eureka and pleads with Eureka to take her back to "the world with the heart on the moon". Eureka understands and tells Elena that Elena is not from Eureka's world, but rather was saved by Eureka from a scub burst in 1981 and carried to a different point in Earth's timeline. In the final episodes of Eureka Seven: Ao, it was revealed that Eureka's first biological child died 3 months after birth due to Human and Coralian cells rejecting each other in environments of high Trapar density and turning hard as a rock. While being attacked by Secrets, Renton sent Eureka to the world of "AO" because it would be safe for their second child to live in, resolving to destroy all of the Scub himself so that the child would survive. Eureka's holographic appearance is explained to be due to her being trapped in a state of limbo between parallel universes caused by her using the Quartz without a specific destination in mind. In order to save her, Ao travels back to the point in time before Eureka disappeared with the Quartz, reuniting her with her husband and sending both of them back to their universe Eureka Seven Pocketful of Rainbows In the movie Eureka is not a coralian but a spy robot made by the Azo to store and gather information about humanity. In the beginning of the movie in the paralell universe Eureka and Renton knew each other as kids and captured by the military and appeared that sunlight melted her skin, harming her. She was more brave then she was the first series, after Renton got shot by Hap and the Gekko moved to meet Anemonie, Eureka threatened to shoot Anemonie if the Gekko didn't take Renton to a hospital. After the Nirvash transformed into the Spec-V to save Eureka and Anemonie from an Azo attack and their fight with Holland the earth had changed Eureka lost all her memories but her memories of her love with Renton remained and the two lived out their lives together. Transformations Eureka's Original Form Initially Eureka looks like a normal human being with the exception of her eyes, which are a bright purple due to her Coralian origins. Transformations in the manga After being attacked by Anemone and the typeTheEND, Eureka underwent a transformation after she and the Nirvash suffered damage from TheEND. Hurting from Renton not being there for her, and feeling saddened by not being able to understand her own feelings towards him, Eureka decides not to try believing in love anymore. However, this mental descion effected her physically; her skin became covered with slime and huge scabs that hindered her movement. Her eyes also became disturbingly void of emoiton. In appearance, it appeared like she was in the center of a large bed of lettuce, or cabbage. After Watching Renton Wounded When Renton was badly wounded protecting Eureka from the new SOF Squad sent to gather Eureka's Bio Data and eliminate her, Eureka's love for Renton came back and she tore off the scabs holding her. The result was that mentally, Eureka learned that love hurts but also can give joy; while physically, Eureka gained scars all over her body. Transformations in the anime After being absorbed by the Scub Coral After Renton saved Eureka from the Coral absorbing her, she is found to be covered in a cocoon like substance which is fused with her skin. Mischa was unable to remove the substance without harming Eureka so Holland decides to accept a mission to save a Vodarac High Priest. Once saved the High Priest performs a Guidance Ritual to release her. Free of the Cocoon, Eureka emerges with short light blue messy hair and lacking eyebrows; there are scars going along her left side because of how the Coral was absorbing her. She bears this form untill meeting Sakuya. After Meeting Sakuya Before leaving Sakuya's Heart, Eureka is offered to have her scars fixed but she refuses saying that these scars are the outward proof of what she has been through. Sakuya responds by commending Eureka's strong will. Upon emerging Eureka is shown to have regained her former appearance. Her hair is now loose without the clips holding them back and her scars have become less prevalent. After Reaching the Promised Land Upon passing the Great Wall, via the Void and reaching Earth, known as the Genuine Promised Land, Eureka undergoes her most intense transformation yet. As she begins to morph into her Coralian form, her left arm begins swelling and portions of it turn a light green. Afraid of what the Renton and her children might think, she initially tries to hide her arm and runs away. However, the others soon find her and her secret is revealed. Renton, concerned for Eureka and deeply hurt by her pain, violently and repeatedly bashes his left arm with a rock in a fit of anger so his arm will be different like Eureka's. Eureka, while concerned by Renton's display, finally understands that Renton will never abandon her no matter what and reconnects with him. However. Renton's injury becomes infected a nd he develops a high fever as a result. While caring for a sick Renton, Eureka sheds a tear and her left arm completely morphs into Coralian form, furthermore winglike appendages grow out of her back. Eureka is once more afraid of what Renton might think when he wakes up, but upon seeing her Renton is entranced and comments on how beautiful Eureka has become, much to her joy. Eureka's Final Form When Dewey dies, the collar on Eureka begins affecting Eureka's physiology and her skin morphs completely into Coralian green before she is enveloped in a sphere of black and red energy. When Renton and the Nirvash Spec3 force their way into the sphere, Renton encounters Eureka who has all but returned to normal while retaining her Coralian wings. Renton ties her hair back with a hair clip revealing a small green gemlike spot in the middle of her forehead. During Eureka Seven: Astral Ocean Eureka still has the gemlike spot on her head. While hiding out with Ao for three years, she dyed her hair brown to avoid suspsicion. The past version of Eureka that Ao encountered looks exactly the way she did before she disappeared after taking the quarts away from Okinawa, which is very similar to her appearance after Renton rescues her from becoming the new Coralian Control Cluster in Eureka Seven. She also appears slightly older than she does from Eureka Seven. She also wore a new blue and white dress in place of her old one. She can also summon her wings willfully. Relationships Renton Thurston Renton Thurston, also known as the boy, is the so-called chosen one and the soul mate of Eureka. He is also the main protagonist in the story. Renton and Eureka's relationship is complex throughout the story. Starting out as Renton having a big crush on a beautiful girl that crashed into his grandpa Axel Thurston's garage, Renton begins to understand how his role affects Eureka and that of the Nirvash TypeZERO. Because of this, Eureka begins to reciprocate Renton's feelings for her. It was because of Renton's love for Eureka and, later, Eureka's deep love for Renton that many of the impossibles happen like going to the promised land which is Earth, and saving the world from the Coralian exceeding the limit of life. Eureka never formally married Renton, but the record book Axel Thurston wrote that Eureka was Renton's wife, and the kiss in Episode 50 with the lake scene allows viewers to presume Eureka and Renton are eventually formally married. In Eureka Seven: AO they got fully married and had two biological children. One was an unnamed daughter (deceased) and one son named Ao Fukai. Despite Renton fault's she said she loved every bits of him even now. Maurice , Maeter , and Linck Maurice, Maeter, and Linck are Eureka's adopted children. Orphaned during the SOF attack on Ciudades del Cielo, Eureka discovered the children crying beneath a pile of corpses. Horrified by what she had done, Eureka took them in and quit the SOF along with Holland. The children love Eureka very much, even referring to her as "Mama" and are very protective of her. Their protectiveness causes them to be very jealous and suspicious of Renton at first, as they believe he is "taking Mama away from them". However, later on in the series they warm up to him quite a bit and accept him as a part of their family. Holland Novak Eureka joined Holland Novak's special squad when she was found next to the Nirvash TypeZERO and seeing that she was the perfect pilot for the Nirvash. Holland always thought as being the partner of Eureka, but Norb states that Eureka will have a partner other than Holland and Dewey. Her partner ends up being Renton, who initially is the only one to make her truly smile from the heart. Still, Holland protects Eureka from harm and does not accept that Renton is her partner until later in the series. Thurstons Ever since Eureka was found, Axel Thurston was a part in building new technologies for the Nirvash TypeZERO. Adroc Thurston assists Eureka till his mysterious disappearance which was later found out that he was with the Scub Corals. There isn't much evidence whether or not Diane (Renton's sister) was seen with Eureka. It seems as though Eureka didn't know about Diane till Renton introduce Diane to Eureka. Gekkostate Most of the members of the Gekkostate like Eureka and are protective of her, though perhaps not to the degree of Holland and Renton. Ao Fukai Ao Fukai is Eureka's biological son and the main protagonist in the second series. Ending up on Iwato Jima through unknown means, while giving birth to her son, with only Toshio Fukai knowing her true identity, Eureka concealed herself from the other residents of the island by dying her turquoise hair brown. However, the residents of Iwato Jima handed her over to the American military ten years ago prior to the second series in the aftermath of the last Scub Burst to hit the island. By fate, getting flashbacks of his mother while he was little, Ao became the pilot of the IFO Nirvash and gained some of his mother's physical features. It was reveal in a flashback that she loved him deeply and was sad to leave him behind. References Category:Gekkostate Category:Scub Coral Category:Eureka Seven: AO characters Category:Eureka Seven characters